


Fili...he paid for you

by orphan_account



Series: Dear Uncle [7]
Category: The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Anal, Cumshot, Durincest, Dwarf, Embarrassment, Foursome, Gang Bang, Incest, M/M, Sex, Threesome, cumming, dub-con, old sex, pimping, public, sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-03 11:25:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/697748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin, still wounded by his pride, still seeks revenge on Fili.  He offers Fili to Oin for money.  Oin accepts and has his way with Fili infront of everyone in the tavern!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Oin's invitation

**Author's Note:**

> Theres alot of foreplay! and alot of characters. I do enjoy the gang bangs.

The night was filled banters and rambles from drunken dwarves, staggering from one tavern to another. The time, late as it were, had no dwarf parched for ale with kegs rolling down the sloped roads. One tavern in particular this night, would witness something much different than the rest...

In this particular tavern the common drunken song bellowed throughout the halls. That awkward skip and dance of friends and lads that have just but one more drink before they pass into a deep slumber. A certain blonde, multi-braided dwarf, had been taunting the hazed dwarfs, nudging them as they wobbled from foot to foot. This dwarf had less ale than the rest, still had his head upon his shoulders. His uncle not too far off watching in the distance, conversing with the brutish dwarf that always lurked nearby. 

Glancing back to have his eyes met by the dark ominous eyes staring back at him. He paid it no mind as those eyes had always that look upon them. The brute beside his uncle gave way to a more...sinister look that may have had him quaking in his boots. He jolted his eyes away and whipped back as one of the drunkards gave him a harsh spank. The banters increased with laughter as the blonde haired dwarf chuckled trotted back to his mischievous undertakings.

The tavern door jerked open as an elderly dwarf with silver hair and a large coned hearing aid tramped in. Fili glanced over and tossed up his ale, welcoming the dwarf, his voice overpowered by the surrounding laughter. The elder nodded and walked passed the rabble to the back of the tavern. A secluded booth, midway between floors, with steps leading the way. It was like a small cave, cut into the walls of the tavern, overlooking the rest of the drunken social. Reserved for only the mightiest of dwarves. 

The brute stepped out and gave a harsh hug with a wack on the elders back, the elder returning it with a pinch less force. 

" 'bout time ye got 'ere. Sit, have er drink"

Dwalin's stalky form nudged the elder to take a seat beside Thorin who is now trapped in the center of the curved booth. Dwalin thrust his hands in the air, urging a waiter to come. 

"Bring food and ale, lots of it." The waiter nodded and took off to the kitchen. Dwalin took his seat, blocking the exit with plenty of space between the three of them. 

The elder glanced at his dwarven king and back to the brute. 

"Aye, ye told me to come and aye have. Not that aye mind but ye seemed more rushed than the beasts." Dwalin hoarsely chuckles at the elders remark. 

The brute notices the king's mind has not strayed from watching the young blonde coaxing the dwarves below. He slammed his forearms on the table and jagged his head out with a most frightening face that would scare newborns though it was a joyous expression. 

"AYE! THORIN!" Dwalin's frightening appearance and thundering voice jarred Thorin out of his trance. Thorin jerked back in his spot and eyed the elder beside him. 

"Apologies master Oin, I was pondering." The waiter came with their ale then trotted off.

Oin clasped the ale and cheered with the other two dwarves, banging their wooden mugs together. Thorin let loose his always darkened expression and lightened up with a more mischievous look. They chugged their ale with none left as they brought their mugs back to the table.

"Aye, what is it now?" Oin pondering his question again.

Thorin glanced to him with a smirk then back to the floor where his blonde nephew danced. 

"Tell me master Oin, do you prefer blondes in your service?" 

Oin glanced at Dwalin curiously before turning back to Thorin with perched smile giving away his dirtied thoughts. Thorin glanced back and nudged his head toward the dancing dwarf in the distance. Oin turned and watched as Fili's braids bounced off his head with every trot and step. 

Fili kicked his heel around the back of his other leg hitting a mug back into the air, showing off his expert juggling skills. He twisted and twirled and more objects were tossed for him to keep dancing in the air. His eye caught his uncles table for a moment, noticing Oin had joined their table, and the devilish smirks on their faces as they watched him. His head caught still in the moment until a clatter and clonk to the head as his objects fell on him and back to the floor. The surrounding dwarves boo'd cheerfully, laughing and tumbling over. Fili laughed and nodded to them, turning back to watch his uncles table. 

Fili picked up the dropped objects and watched as his uncle and the older dwarf discussed something. A small, yet full pouch, was yanked from Oin's belt and tossed towards his uncle's empty mug. His uncle picked it up, giving it a few tosses, feeling and listening to the contents inside. He nodded in approval. Dwalin grinned mercilessly and chuckled, noticing the lack of ale and waved for more. Fili made his way back to his uncle's table, a different waiter bringing them more ale at the same time. Fili waited until the large dwarf left before fully greeting Oin again. 

"Aye mister Oin, how have you?" Fili slipped his body to sit beside Oin but his hips were yanked over till he found himself on Oin's lap. Oin's fingers quickly darting into the blondes shirt. Fili blinked and jabbed his elbow back at the perverted old dwarf.

"OY! Let go of me!" Oin locked his arm around Fili's jabbing elbow and thrust his hips up harshly, making Fili feel the hardened member poking at his arse. Fili continued to trash and curse as the elder had a better advantage of restraining him. His movements halted as his uncle's voice pierced his body.

"Don't be rude FILI!" Fili glanced over to Thorin, his head being tilted up as Oin had clasped his neck amongst his struggling. He noted the pouch at the corner beside his uncle. Thorin could only give him a vengeful glare as he bit and licked his lips hungrily. Fili knew what his uncle had done. Selling out his own blood though! Fili already had full knowledge of how stubborn and vengeful dwarves can be, but had thought his vengeance had been carried already. Obviously his uncle's pride still ached from the night Fili and his brother took him for themselves.


	2. Yer mine laddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oin's new to the taking of another by the rear. Dwalin and Thorin help him out.

"Aye, ye best be on good behavior for the price paid for ye." Dwalin grinned as he pulled at the braids on Fili's mouth, making him hear every word. Fili hissed back and gave in to the pervy hands fondling his body under his tunic. The older dwarf mapping out every feature of his body. Fili closed his eyes, glad that Kili was sent out for guard duty this night. Glad that his brother would not see him being sold for their actions. See him...

Fili jerked his head at the drunken dwarves just meters away from them. A pinch to his nipple startled his thoughts.

"Not 'ere!! Are you mad!!" Flipping his head back to Thorin, voicing himself to all three of them.

Dwalin teasing words made Fili growl. "Aye can ye believe these young lads today! Running off before we even eaten supp'r !" Dwalin chuckled and drank more ale. Thorin nodded to him and eye'd teasingly back at Fili. "Agreed. Young lads today need to be taught respect." 

Fili yelped as his braids tugged his head back sharply, the elders' nose traveling up his neck taking in his scent. His fingers sliding over Fili's clothed, half-hardened member. 

"Aye laddy, I just got 'ere and ain't goin' no where yet. Besides, everyone 'ere be wanting to watch you..." Oin took in another sniff of Fili's hair. Thorin smirked and drank his ale, watching them. 

"Aye understand you TWO! but everyone 'n 'ere need not see!!"

Fili felt their chuckles hit his bones as his face went flush from embarrassment with being harassed later by the other dwarves. A sudden buck and heavy thrust clocked him into the table. The elder holding the blondes neck down, lifting up a knee to lie on the cushion so he can use more force against the lad. His careless fingers slipping beneath the lads buckle and into his trousers, rubbing a line down to the tight hole waiting for him. Fili flinched at the old lech's touch. The thick dry finger prodding him. Fili half whipped his head yelling out to the old dwarf.

"Oy! ye cant just do me dry or aye'll rip!" He could feel a grunt from the old dwarf. Fili knew that grunt was from inexperience. Oin had not partaken with the male's before. It was all Thorin's idea that he'd give it a try. Fili hissed into the table feeling he would be unable to pleasure himself in the later days. 

Thorin glanced at Fili then back to Oin who looked quizzical. He took a moment to think and glanced to Dwalin for hints. They pondered whether or not to give Fili's arse a little break. Dwalin got a sudden deadly grin upon his lips. 

"We got ourselves a kitchen...." Thorin's grin grew as wide as Dwalin's. Fili couldn't help but squeak accidentally at the thought. "aye" Thorin nodded his approval. Dwalin waved down the waiter agian. Oin smirked and continued, unbuckling the clasp around Fili's waist and shoving his pants down with one skillful hand. Fili gasped at the exposure, his concern over the others noting their actions made him quiver inside. From the corner of his eye he saw a presence approach and gasp. 

Eye wide the waiter stuttered as he attempted to ask what they needed. Dwalin only interrupting with quick commands. "Bring us oil, and where's our supp'r? It takin' too long." The waiter chirped and flipped on his heels scampering back to the kitchen. Fili's head sank at embarrassment.

Thorin licked his lips at his nephew trying to hide his face in the wooden table. 

"Master Oin, surely you did not pay to see just his backside?" 

Oin smiled and swung his arm around Fili's hip, yanking him up while his other hand helped Fili's feet settle on the cushion. When Fili felt himself rest back on the table he was jerked and flipped to his back, his member getting stuck on his trousers, and his arms being held above him by a now involved Dwalin. Fili gasped at the thought of Dwalin wanting to take him again like the other morning... Oin jerked the lad's thought's toward him as he slid the lads trousers off his boots. Fili's cock twitched at the brisk air. The elder's lips slicked by his tongue as he eyes the youths twitching cock. 

The tavern fell silent for a moment as the rowdy dwarves lowered their mugs and turned their attention to the private booth. Fili felt their eyes piercing his flesh. Firmly shutting his eyes, hit bit his lip and jerked his head away from them. Thorin lent back in his seat, taking another drink of his ale as he eyed the other dwarves, wanting them to watch Fili's every movement. Fili's cock twitched and stiffened infront of their quizzical eyes. The dwarves eyed their king, not knowing how they should react to the sight. The swig of his ale made them turn away and accept the event behind them. They tried hard not to look but a slip of the head gave them a full sight each time. 

Thorin's gaze returned to Fili. Fili could feel his uncle sigh disapprovingly. The blonde furrowed his brow and glared at his uncle. The elder's hands removed his tunic. Aside from his boots, he was bare on the table, exposed to all. Oin's eyes traveled up the youth's pale skin over his quivering nipples and up his neck. The waiter returned, blushing at the sight, and almost dropped the tray of food before them. Quickly he set it on their table and walked away. A small pint of oil stood out from the food. 

Dwalin chirped in again, " Aye that's a'lot of oil, enough for the whole tavern!" Fili shot Dwalin a deadly glare that Dwalin just chuckled off. Fili knew he was more serious than joking...

Thorin chuckled and grinned at the new idea. Fili shot his glare back at his uncle.

"Oy! Oin payed for me alone and he'll get me alone!" Thorin huffed and relinquished his thought, saving it for later...

"Aye laddy, and yer attention should be on myself." Oin thrust Fili's thigh's open, his knees hitting the table. The old dwarfs stiff fingers glided across the lads skin. A palm slid up and over Fili's cock, making it twitch and his hips involuntarily buck up at the dwarf. Oin's nose lead his body as his sniffed every inch of the lads skin. His old tongue flicking out for a taste here and there. Fili winced as the dwarf reached his nipple and gave it a harsh lick. Oin's face reached Fili's neck again and he breathed in the smell, reaching Fili's ear. The sensation made the blonde giggle and twitch his head to push the old dwarf away from his ear. 

He watch the old dwarf hover above his face looking over his skin carefully. An unpleasant lick from his chin over his cheek and over his eye to his forehead gave way to a low grunt. With one eye shut he could see the dwarf getting ready for the other side. He grunted and whined with both eyes shut, his sounds being cut off a hungry tongue delving into his mouth. He flinched at the hardened kiss, feeling the dwarf teeth shoved against his own. The tongue inside flicking wildly inside his mouth. He tried to fight back but he tongue just shoved his aside and delved deeper to lick near his throat. Fili's gagged at the unpleasant kiss. He tried to imagine his brother thrusting his mouth onto him in a hungry heat. 

Dwalin let Fili's arms go so he could pass Thorin a plate of food. They began to eat, carefully keeping an eye on the two infront of them. A hand slipping down to palm themselves through their cloth. 

Fili started to kiss back at Oin, wrapping his arms around his neck imagining his brother.


	3. More...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fili starts to enjoy being publicly fucked.

His uncle's evil voice snapped him out of his daydream. 

"That's not Kili."

Fili's growled. Oin jerked himself upward at the thought and wanted to keep Fili's mind full of his olden body. Oin removed his old wrinkled cock from his trousers and pressed it against Fili's. A slight moan left Fili's lips. Oin rutted against the lad, feeling the lads cock twitch with delight of every stroke. Fili attempted to suppress his moans, but Oin shoved his thick thumb into Fili's mouth, stroking his tongue. 

"Suck it laddy, and rub us with yer hand." Fili grunted and reach for both of their cocks, sliding his grip over them both, rubbing their heated excitement together. He sucked on the thumb sliding in and out of his mouth. Dwalin got an idea and tipped his ale over Fili's chest. "There ya go" he laughed to himself. 

Fili's back arched as the ale slid down over his body, down his stomach and off to the side. Oin bent down and licked the ale off his chest. Oin felt a growl from his stomach, his food calling out to him. He sat back pondering what to do. Eat...tease Fili....Eat....tease Fili... His old age had not made him the most clever of dwarves. 

Oin looked at Fili who was still palming himself. He licked his lip and grabbed his plate and ate, watching the lad play with himself. Grunts left the other dwarves mouths as they eye'd the blonde lustfully. They wanted to join and have their way with him. Their cocks now exposed under the table, rubbing themselves aggressively. Fili had his eyes closed as he palmed himself thinking of Kili again. Dwalin took notice and quickly swallowed the last bit of food. 

"Oin, with yer permission, i'd like to open this lad for ye." Oin nodded munching on his food. Dwalin's words made Fili's eyes jar open and watch him cautiously. The brute dipped his fingers in the pitcher of oil. Thorin catching wind of Dwalin's idea ordered Fili meanwhile. 

"Fili! Rise to your feet!" His command jolted Fili up. Fili knelt on the table resting his weight on his feet and hands. He looked back at Dwalin who'd already moved his hands under Fili's arse. A thumb pulled Fili's cheek to the side. Fili moaned and whimpered as he felt a slick finger stroke and circle his hole. He spread his legs wider unconsciously loving the touch. The one finger, quickly followed by another slipped in till they could go no further. The harsh, raspy voice sent shivers down his spine. 

"Ride 'em" Dwalin thrust his hand up to send Fili the message. He held his hand firmly in place and felt the lad slowly shift his weight off of them. Oin slowly rocked his hips in his seat, a low grunt rattled through his chest. The site was almost too much for him. The young blonde, knees spread, back arched, and eye's closed in peaceful bliss. Oin had forgotten about his food as he watched the lad start to pick up pace against the thick fingers below. His cock bouncing with every movement. 

Thorin cut off his thoughts. 

"Keep your eyes on Oin, Fili...Feel them on your body..." Thorin tilt back his ale, hiding a desperate moan as he released himself under the table. Feeling more in control again, Thorin urged Oin to continue if he was finished his supper. Oin hoisted himself up on the table and pushed Fili into Dwalin's chest. 

"Hold 'em fer me." Dwalin slew his arms around Fili's holding them behind his back. Leaving his chest exposed for Oin. Fili gasped and glanced to Oin. Oin drew himself close to smack him hard on the lips, tongue as greedy as ever. Fili let out a surprised moan when Oin grasped his cock and squeezed it tight. Fili thrust his hips up wanting more. He kissed back at Oin, demanding more. Oin the lads mouth and sucked his way down the lads body, marking him with a harsh suck here and there. Fili felt the dwarfs beard trickle over his cock and twitched at the feeling. He moaned louder as he watch the elder dwarf lick his tongue out at Fili's cock. Fili quivered jerking up at the elders mouth. 

Oin motioned for one of the lads arm that Dwalin held back. Dwalin released and passed Fili's arm to Oin. Oin grasped the lads wrist and made him hold up his hearing aid. 

"Aye lad, I can't hear you, be louder and hold this here up."

Oin took Fili's cock in his mouth in one swoop, being rewarded with a loud moan. The moan caught the attention of the other dwarves in the tavern again. They couldn't help but stare and listen. Their hands slowly drifting towards their trousers.

Oin sucked hard at Fili, drawing out his moans. Thorin noticed Fili's moans weren't the same ones that he had heard before. They weren't as desperate. Thorin leaned over to hint to Oin.

"He'll scream loudly if you finger him." Dwalin passed Oin the pint of oil and Oin copied the action Dwalin had done before, dipping his fingers in and slipping them to Fili's hole. He slipped one finger in, twisting and curling, feeling Fili's insides. Fili winced the moment Oin found his prostate and let out a whimper. Oin continued to suck and rub Fili's cock while he slipped another finger in to stroke Fili's prostate. The young dwarf cried out, his tongue lashing at the air craving something to suck on. Dwalin leaned in to his ear and growled at him.

"Louder laddy, be mindful of yer elders" Fili quivered and gasped louder with every stroke. Oin started to rub Fili's cock faster into his mouth, his finger scissoring the lads hole relentlessly. Fili's hips twisted and jerked feeling himself reaching his climax so early. Oin hoisted the lads hips up and jerked him from Dwalin's hold. His head laying on the table and his hips hovering above him. The elder dwarf held the lads hips up with a knee and continued to stroke and finger him. Thorin gazed in amusement, then glanced at the mass of stroking cocks in the distance. 

"Fili look."

Fili blinked and felt his head being tilt to the side by Dwalin. His eyes widened as he saw every Dwarf gripping their cocks tightly watching him. Fili felt himself shiver and tense as his body exploded with the sensation. His white cum splashing against his face. He groaned and moaned bucking his hips for more. 

"Aye laddy, I knew you'd be this type." Oin let go of Fili's hips and knelt back on the cushion. 

"If ye want it, ye gotta show me." 

Fili moaned at the tease, crawling up hungrily and bent over, leaning on his shoulders with his legs spread infront of Oin. Fili reached his fingers to his oiled hole and shoved 6 of them in to pull his hole apart for Oin. Oin grunted with his eyes wide, he hadn't expected Fili to be that prepared already. He scoffed at himself for not knowing better. Oin stood up and placed himself at Fili's hole. He started to push but Thorin stopped him. 

"Oin! I'd like you to use the oil if you would before entering him." Oin nodded forgetting about that and grabbed the pint, sticking his whole cock in the oil. The other two dwarves laughed at him and nodded. Oin took his position and pushed in, slipping in too quickly by accident. Fili was a lot more...receiving of his cock. Fili arched his back and moaned, pushing himself up from the table. 

"more..." He begged and thrust back on Oin's old cock. Oin grabbed his hips more firmly and slid him off very slowly.

"Aye lad i'm going to savor this." Fili grunted as Oin teased him to no end. The slow, paced movement tingling his every nerve. Dwalin grunted and stroked his cock again. It kept getting interrupted every time he had to assist Oin. He grabbed ale, took a swig and then grabbed Fili's mouth. He kisses Fili, pulling his jaw down by his thumb, and released the ale into Fili's mouth. Fili swallowed gratefully. Dwalin kept giving Fili more as Oin teased his hole.


	4. Kili! Come!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kili walks into the tavern to find dwarves jerking off to his brother. Thorin gets more dirty ideas

A door slammed shut and jarred everyone's movement. Kili stood wide eyed as he saw everyone holding their cocks steady. He hadn't noticed what they were looking at just yet. He stood dumbfounded as to what he just walked into. Thorin's voice grabbed his attention.

"Kili! Come join us!" Kili kept his eye on the crowd of dwarves and made his way to the back where he knew his uncle always sat. The moment he twisted his head and his eyes saw the exposed flesh on the table made him trip up the stairs. He quickly looked back no understanding what he was seeing. 

Oin had ignored everything outside of Fili and was continually teasing him. Fili was too preoccupied by the added ale to his brain and the lust in his hole. Kili fumbled his lips trying to find words but just couldn't mutter anything. 

"Kili! come!" Thorin's voice pounded his heart and Kili ran up to the table, his body fluttering with unknown feelings. He kept his eye on his brother who was so far into his own lust he hadn't noticed Kili at all. Dwalin kept giving Fili ale, ignoring Kili for the moment. Kili unknowingly licked his lips at the sight. Thorin grinned at his hungry nephew and drew his attention again. 

"Kili... strip and get under the table." Kili took a step back, almost falling down the stairs. He blinked back at his uncle who gave him a stern glare. Kili quickly took his clothes off still caught in the unexpected excitement. Bending down, leaving his head to trail behind to look longer at his brother, he crawled under the table and quickly found his purpose there. He attended to his uncle first and slipped the cock in his mouth, licking away the pre-existing cum from before. Thorin strokes his hair back and gave him another command.

"Don't forget Dwalin Kili..."

Thorin saw an opportunity then to touch Fili and moved closed to Dwalin till they were side by side. Dwalin grinned and pulled Thorin closer, letting him have a taste of Fili's lips. Kili positioned himself under the table between both of them, stroking each of their cocks, switching his mouth from one to the other. Thorin grunted and kissed Fili harder when Kili would suck him. 

Oin grabbed Fili's braids and pulled his head back for a better look. His pace quickened and pulled Fili back by his braids. Fili's head was moving too much now for the other two to have their way with his mouth. Dwalin held up his mug for Thorin to drink from. They sat back watching Fili's cries escape his mouth with no filter whatsoever. Oin pounded into him making the young dwarf spur out moans and screams. The lad couldn't help beg.

"Mmmmoree!!! harder!!! fuck me! fuck harder!!!" His lewd words made his brothers mouth clamp harder on the cocks infront of him. Rubbing them as fast as he could trying to steal away their cum. Thorin and dwalin leaned their heads back grunting from Kili's actions. 

The room was filled with their moans and groans. The slapping of Fili's oily arse against Oin's hips. Fili cried with every stroke against his prostate, every slide away and out of his hole. The feeling felt so warm it burned him with pleasure. He felt his back tense and pinch with ever pounded movement from the elder dwarf. Oin pulled the blonde haired dwarf up so his back against against Oin's chest. The movement ushered a loud gasping whimper. He leaned the lads head back and sucked at his neck, his other hand pumping Fili's cock. Oin thrust into him, his hand leaving Fili's head and gripping his hips, slamming him back onto the old cock. 

"Beg laddy, beg for my cum inside your ripe arse" Oin licked Fili's ear teasingly.

"Yes! please! give it to me!! Fill me!! I want your old cum inside me!" Oin thrust into him sharply with that last comment, and forced Fili back down onto the table. His hips leaning in as far as they could go and held steady and his old cock tensed and released inside of the lad. Fili moaned and jerked his cock against the table. He wasn't finished yet, he needed more. Oin pulled Fili back again, shifting his legs so he could lay back against the old dwarf. Oin grasped Fili's cock and pumped it. 

Dwalin groaned as he released finally into Kili's mouth. Thorin followed soon after when his eyes went back to Fili's exposed body. The moment of his released couldn't have been timed any better when his cock just hit the back of Kili's mouth. Kili gagged and swallowed every last bit of his uncles cum. Thorin noticed Kili hadn't cum yet.

"Kili, help your brother." Kili smiled and briskly jumped from under the table. Oin shifted them again so Fili was pointed towards the crowd of dwarves. Thorin glanced over again and got another grin. 

"Oin, make him sit on the edge." Oin nodded and positioned Fili infront of his brother, legs spread and cock dangling over the edge. Kili quickly closed his mouth around his brothers cock. Fili moaned with delight. He preferred his brother much more. The delightful feeling of his brother around his cock soothed his body. Fili bit his lip smiling. 

Thorin waved to the other dwarves in the tavern to come close and admire the brothers. He nudged his head towards them egging the dwarves to release themselves on the two princes. Thorin nudged Dwalin, his eyes on Kili. Dwalin nodded and understood what his king wanted. Dwalin shifted himself closer to the edge so he could grab Kili. Gripping his hair and shoving him on his brother harder. The crowd of dwarves closed in and jerked themselves harder.

"Aye, take a turn now." Dwalin coached them. Although they couldn't resist, a group quickly slipped up to the brothers, Fili moaning wildly. They were trying desperately to hold on till Fili released. 

"Fill your brothers mouth Fili... Feed him with your cum..." Thorin's words shuddered Fili's body and he thrust himself into his brothers mouth releasing his cum. Kili drank it whole but felt his head ripped back. His eyes closed and hot cum splurted over his face. Fili moaned as cum landed on his stomach. He looked back to see the crowd of dwarves cumming on them. The next group running up to release on them. Fili's head was yanked back by Oin, as the dwarves covered the brothers full of cum. Kili's mouth taking most of it. When the last dwarf was finished, Dwalin released Kili who almost fell down the steps. His brothers legs quickly caught him and helped him up to the table. His mouth still full of cum, he was too tired to swallow more. Fili drew his brother in close and licked the remaining cum from his brothers mouth and swallowed it. Fili lent back bringing his brother to rest ontop of him. Kili closed his eyes tired from his day's work and started drifting off.

"We'll sleep well tonight." Fili chucked. Thorin broke his thought.

"We? Aye think yer forgetting something." Fili tilted his head towards his uncle curiously.

Thorin grabbed the pouch and tossed it in the air again. 

"Master Oin didn't just pay for tonight boy." Fili's eye widened and he felt Oin's hand turn his head towards the older dwarf. Oin licked his lips lustfully.

"Aye lad, I bought ye for the week." 

Fili shuddered and clinged to his brother. The other three dwarves laughed and finished their ale's. Fili sighed dejectedly. A rough week without his brother lie ahead...


End file.
